


A Shapeshifter's Journal ch. 2-Fly

by Nocturnalmind7



Series: A Shapeshifter's Journal [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalmind7/pseuds/Nocturnalmind7





	A Shapeshifter's Journal ch. 2-Fly

It was finally the summer and I was feeling the need to explore my enviroment. It wasn't unusual for us shifters to feel this way. I'm one of many shapeshifters that roam this earth today, although we stay hidden amongst the human race. The open window from my apartment brings in a nice breeze of air, so I decided to go for a run.

Shifting into a Bird or Hawk would too generic, so I chose the form of a fly. I always find the feeling of turning into another animal to be both weird and soothing at the same time. I concentrated into changing into my new form. My body began to shrink, my legs became thinner and more started to spout. My abdomen also shrank, turning smaller and wings formed out of my back. My face was next, changing form when antennaes grew out of my forehead. my human eyes morphed into appostition eyes, it was like looking through a kaleidoscope. At last, the transformation process was complete and out from the pile of clothes, I took off out through the window and into the outside world.

I had to be careful as it was a bit a challenge to navigate in the form a bug, I heard that one shifter who was in insect form had an unfortunate encounter with a bug zapper. Flying around was difficult at first, but after a short while, I managed to get the hang of it. I was buzzing through the air, my senses now being that of a fly, so everything came at me all at once. I needed to get away from the urban metropolis and find somewhere more wide open.

I flew towards the outskirts of the city, the cleaner air was already an improvement from the smoggy, dirty atmosphere of the city. With no more big buildings blocking my view, I can actually see clearer through my insect eyes. As I continued to fly around the area, I found myself attracting the other flies. They don't know that I can turn into a human, I think doing so would scare them away. Me and the other flies settled down at a random suburban neighborhood, we all just observed humans going about their day. The downside of being a shifter is that if we stay in a form of an animal for too long, we start to take on their instincts.

I then saw a group of flies flying towards an old piece of dog feces, which was digusting to me, but the instincts of the fly started take over. I flew over to the fecal matter, landed on an open spot and started to feast. I was utterly horrified over what was happening, munching on this putrid thing. I finally used enough will power to stop myself from eating anymore that nasty stuff and flew away the spot. I got back to my apartment as fast as I could, shifted back into human form and went to the bathroom. I used a lot of toothpaste and mouthwash in order to get that nasty taste out of my mouth.

I think I'm gonna hold off on shifting into insects for a while.

 


End file.
